In many communication base stations, power amplifiers are used to boost the amplitude of relatively weak communication signals. These power amplifiers typically rely on matching circuits, which generally include capacitor and inductor elements, to match the impedances of the power amplifier to other radio components. Traditional integration of power amplifier (PA) matching network inductances at lower frequencies (e.g., less than or equal to about 2.0 GHz) involves the use of wirebonds, wherein the inductance is proportional to the wire length. With increasing frequencies, these inductances typically become smaller, and the control of wirebond length generally becomes more difficult. For example, as the inductance decreases and the wirebond length decreases, reproducibility becomes more difficult.
One recent technique uses integrated passive devices (IPDs) to place a portion of the inductance onto a thin-film substrate. With this technique, reproducibility may improve, but wirebond variance remains (e.g., the IPD inductor remains connected to the PA via the wirebond). Additionally, higher frequency base station PA devices may rely on GaAs technologies, which generally have poor heat dissipation properties. To compensate, thinner PA dies are typically used, which generally impacts the printed inductor performance.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for integrating matching networks are desired. More particularly, in some examples, systems and methods for integrating passive networks in electronic devices are desired that improve reproducibility while increasing the frequency response quality. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.